1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic video quality assessment method, and more particularly to an objective assessment method for a stereoscopic video quality based on a wavelet transform.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the rapid development of the video coding technology and displaying technology, various types of video systems have been increasingly widely applied and gained attention, and gradually become the research focus in the information processing field. Because of the excellent watching experience, the stereoscopic video has become more and more popular, and the applications of the related technologies have greatly integrated into the current social life, such as the stereoscopic television, the stereoscopic film and the naked-eye 3D. However, during the process of capturing, compression, coding, transmission, and displaying of the stereoscopic video, it is inevitable to introduce different degrees and kinds of distortion due to a series of uncontrollable factors. Thus, how to accurately and effectively measure the video quality plays an important role in promoting the development of the various types of the video systems. The stereoscopic video quality assessment is divided into the subjective assessment and the objective assessment. The key of the current stereoscopic video quality assessment field is how to establish an accurate and effective objective assessment model to assess the objective quality of the stereoscopic video. Conventionally, most of the objective assessment methods for the stereoscopic video quality merely simply apply the plane video quality assessment method respectively for assessing the left viewpoint quality and the right viewpoint quality; such objective assessment methods fail to well deal with the relationship between the viewpoints nor consider the influence of the depth perception in the stereoscopic video on the stereoscopic video quality, resulting in the poor accuracy. Although some of the conventional methods consider the relationship between the two eyes, the weighting between the left viewpoint and the right viewpoint is unreasonable and fails to accurately describe the perception characteristics of the human eyes to the stereoscopic video. Moreover, most of the conventional time-domain weightings in the stereoscopic video quality assessment are merely a simple average weighting, while in fact the time-domain perception of the human eyes to the stereoscopic video is not merely the simple average weighting. Thus, the conventional objective assessment methods for the stereoscopic video quality fail to accurately reflect the perception characteristics of the human eyes, and have the inaccurate objective assessment results.